


Drunken

by scarlettholly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Crimson Flower, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Post-War, Unrequited Love, sweet shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Lysithea has been in love with Edelgard for years, always keeping her feelings hidden. One drunken night Lysithea makes a complete fool of herself and things become harder as she discusses with Edelgard, her dreams of the future.Alternatively: Lysithea is gay and so is Edelgard





	Drunken

Lysithea usually stayed away from alcohol. She didn’t like the taste nor the effects but seeing Byleth’s rap his arms around Edelgard was too much for Lysithea.    
  
She had realised her feelings for Edelgard from the start. Knowing Edelgard would never see her the same way and wanting not to burden the older woman, Lysithea kept her feelings hidden. She had managed to do so with little problem.   
  
However something about tonight was different. Maybe it was her lack of sleep the night before or maybe it was because the war was over and everyone was discussing the future.   
  
A painful subject for Lysithea.   
  
She did not know how long she had left. Every minute felt like she was using up stolen time. She never made big plans for the future, knowing she wouldn’t last that long. Lysithea only worked hard in the present to restore honour to house Ordeila.   


There was however one thing she had always wanted in her future. That thing was across the room from her with someone else’s arms around her.   
  
Lysithea took another big sip of wine. She hated the taste so she bit into a cherry tart to balance it out.    
  
Lysithea didn’t even realise she was drunk until it was too late. She felt lightheaded and the world was spinning. Everything was too much for her and she needed to go back to her room.  ** **   
** **

Trying to stand up was hard, she suddenly lost her balance and had to use the table as support. Looking up, Lysithea prayed no one was watching as she made a complete fool of herself. Luckily everyone was focused on something else which made Lysithea breathe out a sigh of relief. Steadying herself Lysithea concentrated on keeping her movements precise. The quick walk to the door went much smoother than getting up from the table. Once at the doorway Lysithea felt a sense of ease.  ** **   
** **

She couldn’t help looking back at everyone enjoying themselves and their futures. Her gaze moved to Edelgard, who was, to lysithea‘s surprise, was looking right at her.  Ripping her head away in embarrassment Lysithea quickly raced off, trying to get to her room as fast as her drunken state would allow. It however wasn’t quick enough.    
  
She heard a voice call out to her softly. “Lysithea?”    
  
Her breath hitched as she stopped and stared down at the floor. Wishing she was anywhere but here.    
  
“Is something wrong?” The gentle feel of Edelgard‘s gloved hand on her shoulder made everything worse.    
  
Lysithea shrugged off Edelgard’s touch and turned around to face her. “Yes, I’m fine.” She answered flatly.   
  
Edelgard’s concerned look only grew and Lysithea couldn’t handle it. She couldn’t handle being treated like a child, not by Edelgard of all people. Not now.   
  
After a moment Edelgard controlled her composure, returning to her usual calm and collected look. “You left the celebration early? Is something the matter?” Despite how much Edelgard tried to hide it her voice was still full of concern. A sweet sounding concern that made Lysithea’s heart race.   
  
Unable to listen to rational thinking in her drunken state Lysithea spoke honestly. “I couldn’t stand everyone talking about their futures and-“ She stopped herself before she revealed the truth about her feelings. Instead she opted for a much lighter version of the truth. “And seeing all the happy couples together.”    
  
Edelgard grimaced. She knew how serious this topic was, she understood the weight behind Lysithea’s words. “You’re very drunk, let’s get you to bed.”   
  
“I’m not drunk!” Lysithea shouted back. Irritated beyond words that Edelgard had ignored her. Edelgard was always talking about how if Lysithea ever needed, she could come to her for aide. Now when she had actually done just that, Lysithea was being ignored.   
  
“You slurred every word you just said and you can barely even walk.” Edelgard’s face was extremely serious and Lysithea felt like an idiot.    


She didn’t even realise her words were slurred. In her head they sounded normal. In that moment Lysithea wanted the ground to swallow her.   
  
Edelgard’s voice jolted her from her thoughts. “Besides, do you really want to have our next conversation here in the hallway? Where anyone could walk by?”  
  
At those words Lysithea looked at Edelgard in surprise. “Next conversation?” She asked nervously.  
  
“I told you Thea, you can come to me anytime you need. I apologise if I sounded insensitive a moment ago.” She paused for a moment before adding. “I was only thinking of your privacy and your well being, you need to rest and I know you don’t want to talk here.”  
  
Dumbfounded by Edelgard’s words Lysithea just blinked in surprise before her lips curled up into a large smile.  
  
“Come on, let’s go.” Edelgard returned a small smile as she moved to Lysithea’s side and helped support her.   
  
“Thank you.” Lysithea muttered as they started walking.  
  
Edelgard smile grew in reply.  
  
It’s wasn’t until they actually got inside Lysithea’s room that Edelgard spoke. “Can you take your dress off?”  
  
“Yes, I can manage _that_.” Lysithea snapped back, insulted by Edelgard’s question. “I’m not that drunk.”  
  
Edelgard didn’t say anything, she just looked away, waiting for Lysithea to change.  
  
As she started to undress, slipping off the heavy dress, Lysithea’s face heated up. She wanted Edelgard to look at her. However Lysithea would never admit that so instead she closed her eyes and continued to change into her night wear.   
  
“You can look now.” She said as neutral as she possibly could in this situation.  
  
Edelgard turned her head back. Lysithea noticed Edelgard’s gaze quickly scanning her before making eye contact. Lysithea couldn’t hold it though, she looked to the floor. Feeling more vulnerable than ever in this state. Drunken, asking for help and in her nightwear.   
  
She started to go pale at the thought. Trying to escape anymore embarrassment Lysithea spoke. “I’m tired.” She announced and climbed into her bed.   
  
“Do you want me to leave?” Edelgard asked.  
  
It was unfortunate Lysithea was drunk. Normally she would have said yes. Now she spoke with an honesty she was surprised she had. “No, please stay.”  
  
“As you wish, Thea.” Edelgard replied, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.  
  
Lysithea couldn’t believe this was happening. How could she had been so foolish, getting this drunk then burdening Edelgard with her problems. “You must think I’m a total idiot.” She muttered.  
  
“Not at all.” Edelgard’s reply came without hesitation. “I know tonight was painful.”  
  
Edelgard had gone through the same horrors but the older woman had been fortunate. The crest experiments hadn’t taken the same massive toll on Edelgard’s lifespan like they did on hers. Regardless, Edelgard was someone who she was able to relate to, suffering similar trauma.  
  
Unfortunately that wasn’t the only painful thing about tonight but Lysithea intended to keep that a secret until her short life was over. Even drunk Lysithea knew to keep those feelings down.  
  
She really did wish she could say it though. She imagined how light she would feel afterwards. It had been years now and time hadn’t dulled her feelings. Such a release was unimaginable. However the face Edelgard would make after hearing her true feelings would be so painful.   
  
“I just don’t know what to do now. I’m still focused on my original goal of restoring my house but...” she paused for a second. “There’s so many other plans people make that I can’t even begin to think about!” Letting out a deep sigh Lysithea wished for more time. It wasn’t a wish she made often, always forcing herself to focus on the present and make the best of it now.   
  
“You still have time, you can make some plans for your life.” Edelgard’s face became stern and determined. “I will not give up on searching for a way to remove your crests.”  
  
Lysithea giggled, it was always fun seeing Edelgard get fired up like this. “Thank you.” She said before thinking. “Plan wise I wouldn’t even know where to start.”  
  
“Well what do you want?”  
  
“To restore honour to house Ordeila and a life by your side.” Lysithea answered as confidently as she could. Those two things she was sure of and she wanted Edelgard to know. She had already platonically sworn her life to Edelgard’s cause. What she said now was similar so it probably wouldn't cause any suspicion or so Lysithea hoped. “Also maybe to open up a sweet shop.” She added on the end to lighten the mood.  
  
Edelgard froze for a moment and Lysithea felt panic rising in her chest. Had she guessed the truth behind her words?   
  
“A sweet shop?” Edelgard asked curiously.  
  
“Yes! One by the main square market that would bake fresh pastries!” Lysithea smiles widely thinking of her dream shop. “Also it would be one that always smelled like home.”   
  
Lysithea watched Edelgard close her eyes for a moment, picturing this sweet shop with a soft hmm. “It sounds wonderful.”   
  
“I’m glad you think so.”  
  
“Would...” Edelgard started to speak but stopped. “Never mind.” She muttered after.  
  
Lysithea tried to sit up in bed but she received a harsh glare. Laying back down Lysithea spoke with an annoyed huff. She hated being treated like a child more than anything. “What? Tell me.” She demanded  
  
“I wanted to ask if you’d be sharing that life with anyone special?”  
  
“Who would fall in love with a girl like me? A stupid brat who’s going to die in a few years?” She laughed dryly. “Edelgard don’t make jokes like that please.”   
  
Edelgard’s face contorted. “It was not a joke and I am honestly horrified you would say such a thing.”   
  
Lysithea didn’t reply, she just turned her head to the side. Looking to the wall, away from Edelgard’s unwavering gaze.  
  
“And besides, Lysithea, there are plenty of people who would love you for how amazing, intelligent and hardworking you truly are.”  
  
Lysithea kept thinking how they wouldn’t matter because they would never be Edelgard.  
  
“Although I’m not going to deny the brat part, you can be a handful.”  
  
“Hey!” Lysithea called out, looking back at Edelgard. Seeing the older woman laugh, Lysithea couldn’t help but smile.   
  
It didn’t last long, Edelgard’s expression hardened. “I should leave you to get some rest. I know it’s painful Lysithea but you can still have a life, don’t give up now after you have gotten so far.”  
  
“Edelgard, you know I’m not one to give up.”   
  
“Right well.” Edelgard stood up and smoothed out her dress. “I will leave you to get some sleep.”   
  
Noticing the dress Lysithea remembered victory celebration she had forgotten all. Now she felt guilty for how long she had kept Edelgard’s attention. “Sorry.” She apologised  
  
“No don’t be. You have no idea how bored I was before.” She joked before adding. “Like I said, you can come to me for aide, if you need.”  
  
“Thank you.” Lysithea said earnestly, smiling earnestly at the older woman.  
  
Edelgard smiled back before heading to the door, just before she left she spoke again. “Good night, Thea.”   
  
“Good night.” Lysithea replied.   
  
  
\---------  
  
  
Lysithea travelled back to her home territory a few weeks after that drunken night. Once home she worked tirelessly to restore house Odeila. In six months time Lysithea had managed to bring both prosperity and stabilise house Odelia. Overjoyed with the progress she had made so far Lysithea decided to take a few months leave.   
  
She planned out a short break before she continued to focus on her house. Lysithea selfishly and childishly wanted to make her sweet shop dream come true.  
  
Moving back to Enbarr Lysithea found the perfect place. A small building by the main square market. She worked hard to set up her new sweet shop.   
  
She had been running the shop for two months now and Lysithea had enjoyed every minute. It was hard work but she was no stranger to that. Business was going well, her baking skills improved and she made friends with many of the regulars. 

  
It was a quiet afternoon in the shop. A light shower of rain was falling which always meant less visitors. Lysithea did not mind though, she found even days like this enjoyable. Taking the chance to keep up with her paperwork and study new political deals for her house.   
  
The shop bell rung and Lysithea looked up to see Edelgard step inside. The woman spun around, looking at the shop up and down, taking in all its sights. The older woman stopped, locking eyes with Lysithea then she took a deep breath in. “It smells like home.” She said with a warm smile.  
  
“Edelgard?” Lysithea asked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”   
  
After the initial shock Lysithea thought about Edelgard’s words and remembered their conversation so long ago. Edelgard was the first person she ever told about this dream and it’s warmed Lysithea’s heart to see she still remembered.  
  
“I had not heard from you in three months! You can imagine my surprise when I found out you were back in Enbarr, running a sweet shop.” Edelgard sated, she seemed both pleased but somewhat sad.  
  
Lysithea felt guilty about not staying in contact.   
  
Once back in the Enbarr she wanted nothing more than to see Edelgard. However Lysithea had decided to stay away, keeping a distance. It was less painful for her and she didn’t want impossible fantasies of a domestic life with Edelgard getting in the way. She didn’t have time to go chasing such a foolish thing and wanted to focus on her life now.  
  
Still with Edelgard in her shop, concerned about her and saying the place smelt like home, Lysithea melted. "Edelgard, I apologise, I was rather preoccupied with setting up."  
  
"Right, well I am happy to get the chance to see you now." As Edelgard said it she turned to one of the shelves lined with sweets. "Oh you even sell my favourite kind of tea cakes here."   
  
"Yes." Lysithea said calmly, walking around the desk and up to Edelgard. "I remembered how much you loved them, you can have some if you like."  
  
"Aren't you sweet!" Edelgard said cheerfully as she pulled Lysithea into an embrace.   
  
Lysithea relaxed instantly in the other woman's arms. It was nice to see her dear friend after so long.  
  
"I will take you up on that offer." Edelgard replied as the two separated.  
  
Lysithea nodded and headed to the door, turning the sign to closed. Returning to Edelgard she grabbed a bag and filled it full of sweets. She had to be careful not to eat all of her stock but today was different. Lysithea had not seen Edelgard in eight months, today was a cause for celebration.  
  
Lysithea led Edelgard upstairs, to her kitchen which had a little table by the window. Perfect for relaxing and chatting while it rains. She pulled out a chair and spoke. "Edelgard, take a seat, I shall make us some tea."   
  
Edelgard nodded and sat down.  
  
"How have you been?" Lysithea asked curiously while preparing their tea. Picking up a spoon to stir the extreme amounts of sugar Lysithea took with any hot drink.  
  
"Busy as usual, Hubert has me doing so much paperwork and going to so many meetings." Edelgard paused for a moment, when she carried on speaking her tone becoming heavier. "Also, Byleth and I are no longer together."  
  
Lysithea dropped her spoon. It hit the ground with a metallic clang.  
  
Her mind raced as she reached down and grabbed the spoon, placing it in the sink then fetching a new, clean one. Trying her best to control her startled reaction, Lysithea closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. "Oh, when did you?" She asked, cursing herself for how awkward she must sound.  
  
Edelgard and Byleth had been together for years, sudden news of them splitting up didn't seem real to her. Lysithea knew Edelgard would be upset over this and she felt guilty about secretly being glad.  
  
There was still no way Edelgard would fall for her but this had sparked a flicker of hope in Lysithea's heart. She tried her best to ignore it and push down her feelings like she had always done before however, now it was harder.  
  
"Four months ago, although, I admit our relationship was having problems long before then." As Edelgard sais, staring out the window with a somber expression.

  
"I had no idea, I'm so sorry Edelgard, that's very unfortunate." Lysithea handled the other woman her mug of tea then took a seat opposite. Lysithea wondered when exactly the problems had started, Lysithea had never noticed any problems between them.   
  
"I don't know what exactly went wrong." Edelgard took a sip. "I think unfortunately the war has hardened my heart, afterwards I became distance from him, from everyone."   
  
"Edelgard..."    
  
"I think my mind is too used to being at war as well and as horrifying as it may be, I find it hard to enjoy the peace. I always expect more conflicts and heartbreak."   
  
"I had no idea..." Lysithea said. "Edelgard I apologise for leaving you, I do not know how much help I could have been but-"   
  
Edelgard interrupted Lysithea before she could finish. "You duties to your house were far more important."   
  
Lysithea reached forwards, holding Edelgard's gloved hand tightly. "Yes, however you are important to me as well!"   
  
Edelgard gently pulled her hand away from Lysithea and the younger woman felt her heart shatter in that moment. Lysithea had never seen Edelgard showing so much weakness but at the same time being so distant. War really had changed her.    
  
It had changed them both.   
  
Lysithea refused to let Edelgard stay in her state of purgatory. Standing up she rushed towards Edelgard's side and lopped her arms around the older woman. Edelgard stiffened at the sudden embrace.    
  
"You told me once that it was possible for me to have a life, the same goes for you! Don't give up now after you have come so far." Lysithea said, hoping the words Edelgard once used, would help her now.

  
Edelgard's shoulders relaxed a little and she tentatively placed her arms around the other woman. "Lysithea, I...” Edelgard didn’t continue her sentence. Nor did she try and say anything else. She just stayed still, breathing calmly, her arms. resting lightly around Lysithea.  
  
The two of them stayed in that gentle embrace for a while until Lysithea pulled away and flashed Edelgard a soft smile. She hoped this would be enough to make her dear friend feel better.  
  
“Lysithea...” Edelgard said softly.   
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“Can you call me El? It was a nickname my family used to call me. You have no idea how much it would mean to me if you used it.”  
  
“El?” Lysithea questioned. “What a lovely nickname."  
  
When Edelgard didn’t reply Lysithea started to worry. Maybe the nickname was actually too much or she messed up in some way?  
  
Edelgard's expression turned into genuine and warm smile, making Lysithea's heart skip a beat. "Thank you Thea."  
  
Lysithea wanted to reply but she couldn't think of anything, she just stared into Edelgard's eyes, a blush rising to her cheeks.  
  
"I apologise for bringing the mood down, please tell me all about your achievements back home and with this fantastic shop."   
  
Lysithea stood up straight and went to sit back down on her chair with a grin. "Well..."   
  
She spoke all about what happened at home and her opening the shop. The regular customers became friends with, the political deals she made, everything. Edelgard listened to Lysithea’s every word with interest.  
  
Without realising it, night fell and the two were horrified when they noticed the time.   
  
"Oh god, I have already missed two meetings, I apologise Lysithea I have to leave immediately and try and fix this." Standing up, Edelgard smoothed out her outfit and hastily grabbed her things.  
  
Lysithea nodded, leading Edelgard to the entrance in a panic. "The shop has been closed all day and I have so many reports from back home to check over!" Despite everything she found herself laughing. "We really got distracted didn't we?"  
  
"Yes but I did really enjoy today, we should do this again sometime." Edelgard took a step forward. "Thank you Lysithea and goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, El." 

** **

\---------------   


  
  
It wasn't until a week later Lysithea saw Edelgard again. It was evening and she had just started closing up the shop for the day when to Lysithea's surprise, Edelgard was at her door.    
  
Lysithea blinked a few times, trying to process what was going on before letting her in. "Edelgard? Again, what are you doing here?"    
  
"I apologise Thea, I just needed to see you."   
  
Lysitha forgave Edelgard instantly after hearing that line and seeing the older woman's distressed face. Turning her head away to hide the light blush dusting her cheeks, Lysithea replied. "What is it?"    
  
"Today has been rather... Stressful." Edelgard muttered sombrely. "If you're too busy I can leave."   
  
Lysithea shook her head. "Well It is rather sudden and some warning next time would be nice but come upstairs." She flashed Edelgard a smile. "I'll make us some tea."   
  
The two of them sat down at the table with tea and cakes. Lysithea was glad to see Edelgard looked a little more calm now. She wondered what was wrong, unsure of what she could do to help. Still Lysithea was glad to see Edelgard again and wanted to do all she could to make the older woman happy.    
  
"What's wrong." Lysithea asked, taking a big bite out of her cake. It was a lemon cake, not something she would normally go for but it was still tasty.   
  
"It's rather embarrassing..."    
  
Lysithea raised an eyebrow. "More embarrassing than when I got drunk at that victory celebration?"   
  
"Oh no, not that embarrassing." Edelgard teased with a chuckle.   
  
Lysithea pouted. "Hey!" She folded her arms over her chest, pretending to take offence but her s mile gave her way. "Well are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"   
  
"Well, Byleth came to me, in public and asked if I would reconsider our relationship." Edelgard looked down, staring into her drink. "A few people even watched as I turned him down... Then he asked me why."   
  
Lysithea felt her irritation at that man grow. He actually had a kind heart. He was an incredibly good tactician and fighter, however his people skills were abysmal. "What did you say?" Lysithea asked curious.   
  
"I told him the truth so he could make peace with it." Edelgard said confidently, taking a sip of her tea.   
  
"And that truth is?"   
  
"Well, something came up and now... I think that perhaps, I might be in love with someone else." Edelgard looked up from her drink, quickly glancing at Lysithea before shifting her gaze to one of the lemon cakes.   
  
Lsyithea noticed that quick glance and her heart skipped a beat. She scolded herself for being hopeful. This was Edelgard, amazing, fantastic and would never like her. Forcing those thoughts down Lysithea focused on what was more important. "That's great news, see war didn't completely harden your heart."   
  
"In this case I wish it did, it would cause quite the scandal and I'm positive this person wouldn't feel the same."   
  
"Who is it?" Lysithea asked, dreading the answer. "Despite him being foolish enough not to feel the same way about you, I think that even unrequited love can be good. In its own way."   
  
"I thought you didn't have enough time for love, yet you speak of it as if you know?" Edelgard asked, diverting the topic.   
  
"I suppose I don't but that hasn't stopped me from being in love with someone for a very long time now." Lysithea knew what she was saying was dangerous. She wanted nothing more than to reveal her feelings but she knew better. Not now. Not ever.    
  
"Who is it?" Edelgard asked, throwing the question she asked earlier right back in her face.    
  
Having Edelgard ask her so plainly forced Lysithea to reconsider .  Would it really be that bad if Edelgard knew? She knew she was going to die soon, her health had already started deteriorating. They were alone, Edelgard was no longer married and Lysithea no longer lived in the same building.  The only thing she could lose was their closeness but she had held this in for so long, Lysithea didn't care anymore.   


Without thinking Lysithea got up from where she was sitting, closed the distance between her and Edelgard, pressing their lips together.   
  
Edelgard recoiled in surprise, looking at Lysithea in confusion.   
  
Lysithea didn't say anything, she just flashed Edelgard a quick sad smile before taking a step back. Edelgard's gloved hand reached out and grasped her arm and lysithea froze.   
  
The expression on Edelgard's face changed from confused to a smile. A red blush rising to the older woman's cheeks. "I was positive you wouldn't feel the same, how wrong I was."   
  
Lysithea blinked in surprise before her entire face turned beat red. "What? You can't possibly mean that-"   
  
"Lysithea, I love you."    
  
Without saying a word Lysithea pressed their lips together again before she couldn't help cracking up. Smiling into the kiss then breaking away in a fit of giggles. "I apologise I'm just so happy."   
  
Edelgard chuckled as she pulled Lysithea onto her lap and kissed her cheek. "As am I."   
  
Burying her face into Edelgard's chest, Lysithea feared this was all a dream. "It doesn't feel real." Lysithea muttered. She felt like suddenly she had gotten everything she ever dreamed off and worried she would wake up with it all gone. "El, I've loved you since the day I met you but I never thought..."   
  
"I'm sorry Thea, I never realised you felt that way." Edelgard held onto Lysithea tighter. "I missed you so much when you were gone and after seeing you again for so long I just..." Edelgard paused.   
  
"What?"    
  
"Fell in love the moment you hugged me."    
  
Lysithea couldn't resist kissing Edelgard's smiling face again. She knew there was much more to discuss and sort out but that could wait. For now Lysithea just wanted to sit in the lap of the woman she loved and kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
